Oscuridad
by AEBaezR
Summary: ¿Qué motiva al hombre a explorar lo desconocido? A caminar a ciegas donde es acechado por seres que se arrastran sin ser vistos


**Oscuridad **

_**¿Qué motiva al hombre a explorar lo desconocido? A caminar a ciegas donde es acechado por seres que se arrastran sin ser vistos**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**¿Qué es lo que busca a tientas en la oscuridad? **_

**I **

El autobús se detuvo, después de 6 horas de viaje, Rebeca al fin había llegado a su destino, el pueblo donde nació. Se paro agradecida de su asiento y bajo del vehículo, tuvo esa sensación de calor mientras se desentumía; el chofer bajo para abrirle el compartimento del portaequipaje, Rebeca tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la parada del pueblo, se sentó en la rustica parada y vio al autobús partir, de pronto la oscuridad invadió el lugar, sin embargo, Rebeca se sentía a gusto al fin en casa después de tanto tiempo.

Poco después un Volkswagen viejo color blanco se acerco a la parada, se detuvo y un individuo bajó del, era de un hombre de unos 30 años, de piel morena, de altura media (que era muy bajo en comparación con otros países) y una complexión propia de quienes se dedican a trabajar el campo, era justo como Rebeca lo recordaba, aunque ciertamente los años habían endurecido un poco su rostro.

"¿Cómo te va chamaca?" le dijo el individuo, Rebeca se paró y lo abrazó "muy bien Rolando, te extrañe mucho hermano" contestó y subieron al coche.

El interior del Volkswagen era bastante acogedor a pesar de que se trataba de un coche pequeño además se encontraba impregnado de un aroma que quizás había tomado años para que lo adquiriera y que sin duda era el aroma de la familia de Rebeca o al menos eso creía ella.

"¿Al fin terminaste la academia?" preguntó Rolando "Si" respondió Rebeca "Ya he cumplido con todo y quiero ver que necesito para instalarme aquí" Rolando rió y meneó la cabeza "¡Policía!, no esperes que muchos te reciban con los brazos abiertos".

Ya en casa Rebeca tomo un café y platico largo y tendido con Rolando, después se dirigió a su pequeña recamara y se instalo, se puso un fondo para dormir más a gusto y se dirigió a su antiguo tocador, donde de un cajón saco una libreta y busco entre sus páginas el recorte de un articulo y se dispuso a leerlo nuevamente a pesar de saber que cada vez que lo leía más rabia sentía, rabia por la impotencia que tuvo en el momento…

_**Jóvenes entran a una cueva local y desaparecen **_

_05, Noviembre, 19? _

_El día de ayer 5 jóvenes (de 12 y 13 años de edad) se adentraron a la cueva conocida como "la entrada" situada al norte de el pueblo, sin embargo lo que empezó como un juego se ha vuelto una pesadilla pues aun no se halla rastro de ellos. Las autoridades han realizado búsquedas que ellos denominan "exhaustivas" pero que a opinión del pueblo solo demuestran la ineptitud del cuerpo policiaco de la comunidad puesto que testigos afirman que dichas búsquedas solo duraron 5 minutos._  
><em><br>__El jefe de policía ante esto dijo que la búsqueda requiere de personal capacitado pues la exploración de la cueva así lo requiere, el apoyo ya fue solicitado al gobernador y llegara a más tardar en 2 días._

Rebeca pasó de página y siguió con otro artículo:

**La búsqueda se suspende **

09, Noviembre, 19?

El jefe de policía informo que la búsqueda de los chicos desaparecidos en "la entrada" se suspenderá, "esto obedece a que no podemos arriesgar a más personas en esa traicionera cueva" esto después de que hoy en la tarde se confirmo la muerte y desaparición de uno de los profesionales enviados por el gobierno estatal.

"Al parecer la cueva tiene muchas grietas de considerable tamaño, el espeleólogo perdido cayó en una de ellas, es triste a pesar de saber donde cayó no se pudo rescatar el cadáver" y al preguntársele sobre el futuro de los jóvenes desaparecidos el Jefe respondió "lamento mucho la situación pero no es la primera vez que esa cueva cobra victimas si esos chicos hubiesen escuchado las advertencias de los viejos quizás jamás se habrían internado en tal lugar, es una pena pero seguramente ellos yacen muertos en algunas de las grietas y no podemos arriesgarnos más en su búsqueda".

Rebeca contuvo un poco el llanto al ver debajo del artículo una fotografía donde un grupo de jóvenes sonreían con uniforme escolar, entre ellos se encontraba su hermano muerto, su hermano que se aventuro a entrar a la cueva y nunca volvió.

**II **

Tras unas semanas de trámites, Rebeca al fin logro el puesto de policía en el pueblo, realmente no era una gran hazaña si se tenía en cuenta que la comisaria era más bien un pequeño cuarto que se dividía en dos, prácticamente la mitad era el área donde se recibían las denuncias, había un escritorio y una computadora bastante obsoleta, sin embargo al menos permitía redactar oficios; la otra mitad eran dos celdas, que en realidad no representarían un gran reto si alguien se propusiera escapar ya que el techo era de lamina de asbesto, sin embargo en ellas tan solo se acostumbraba encerrar a borrachos después de haber causado uno que otro alboroto después de beber demasiado, y eran convenientemente dos celdas para poder separar a los borrachos de acuerdo al bando que hubiesen tomado durante las peleas de varios.

El vehículo oficial, tampoco era la gran cosa, se trataba de una vieja jeep que había sido donada por algún desconocido, después de estar abandonada 2 meses en la entrada del pueblo, se le hicieron muchos arreglos para que funcionara pero era la mejor opción de vehículo disponible, si se le comparaba con la camioneta donada por el gobierno estatal, ya hace unos 15 años.

Sin embargo para Rebeca la situación era ideal, en realidad nunca pensó en quedarse a ejercer en la ciudad, le gustaba la idea de arriesgarse, pero prefería hacerlo en un lugar donde no hubiese mafias de todo tipo armadas hasta los dientes y por todos lados. Por el salario no se preocupaba en casa tenían espacio para cultivar, y además criaban uno que otro animal comestible, en especial muchas gallinas, además la casa era ideal Rolando aun no se había casado y en caso de que lo hiciera se podían hacer arreglos en la casa, todo estaba arreglado para ella.

**III **

Rebeca hizo costumbre usar la Jeep para patrullar el pueblo, lo hacia todos los días, llegaba a las 6 de la mañana a la comisaria y se subía al vehículo a las 6:25 después de hacer algunas labores domesticas en el área de atención y denuncias. Patrullaba alrededor de una hora no iba a mas de 10km/hr, y siempre terminaba su ronda en el mismo lugar, a unos 15 metros de la cueva donde su hermano se extravió; se quedaba un buen rato con las luces del coche encendidas esperando ver algo en ella, sin embargo la entrada de la cueva tenía un muro de piedra justo en el acceso, de hecho se tenía que escalar unos 5 metros una vez dentro para poder avanzar más.

En el aniversario de la desaparición de su hermano, el 04 de Noviembre, Rebeca se quedo observando la entrada de la cueva más tiempo de lo habitual, no sabía si era por la fecha o por hecho de que el cielo a esas horas ya pronosticaba que sería un día nublado, rebeca encendió el motor al caer en cuenta de que ya debería estar en la comandancia, fue entonces cuando escucho un ruido seco, de algo golpeando el suelo amplificado por el eco del arco de la entrada de la cueva.

Volvió la vista al frente y noto dos cosas que se arrastraban en el muro, subiendo por él, eran largas y después de analizar brevemente la primera impresión Rebeca concluyo que quizás eran unos pies, y otros ruidos se oyeron poco después pero estos eran de algunas piedras que rodaron, indicándole a Rebeca que definitivamente había visto algo y que no se lo imagino.

Bajo del vehículo y por un momento considero en dejar el arma en el coche pero pensó luego, que eso sería una irresponsabilidad, se arriesgaría a que alguien pudiera tomarla y además seguramente se trataba de algunos jóvenes escondiéndose para encontrar intimidad, y pensó "si, así pensaran que la cosa va en serio", y de pronto recordó a su hermano y un terror le recorrió la espalda tenía que detener a quien estuviera dentro de la cueva antes de que se pierda en ella o caiga en una grieta.

"¡Hola!" grito "Se que hay alguien ahí, soy la oficial Rebeca y le ordeno que salga inmediatamente, acaba de entrar a un lugar peligroso, por su seguridad salga", no hubo respuesta pero Rebeca pensó que eso sería exactamente lo que pasaría, seguramente quienquiera que este ahí, se quedaría ahí, esperando que nadie vaya a buscarlo y esperaría un tiempo prudente para que nadie lo esté esperando, quizás hasta se adentraría más en la cueva…

Ese pensamiento le renovó un terror a Rebeca, si quien estuviera ahí dentro no salía, ella tendría que entrar por él.

"¡Hola!" volvió a gritar, "Por su seguridad salga de ahí, si acaso no puede o si esta herido responda pero sobre todo no se mueva de donde este, muchos se han perdido dentro de la cueva" y espero una respuesta "¡Hola!" y espero nuevamente, y se planteo que quizás si se lo había imaginado, dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la Jeep.

Pero el ruido inconfundible de piedras moviéndose al ceder al paso de alguien, la hizo detenerse, si había alguien en la cueva, se dirigió a la entrada y trato de ver algo pero la oscuridad era inmensa, y regreso a la Jeep, pero ahora decidida a entrar a la cueva, fue por una lámpara de mano y la probo, no encendía, necesitaba pilas, afortunadamente había un par en la guantera del auto, se las puso, probo de nuevo, la lámpara encendió, la apago y avanzo de nuevo a la cueva.

**IV**

El tacto frio de la cueva, el esfuerzo de las manos para subir por el muro de 5 metros, todo eso aumentaba el temor de Rebeca, pero no era miedo por la vida del desventurado, que seguramente no tenía idea de a donde había entrado, Rebeca reconoció incluso que no era su propio miedo, más bien era como sentir el temor que debió sentir su hermano tiempo atrás.

Rebeca llego a la cima del muro de piedra, la oscuridad era absoluta, el único vestigio de luz yacía 5 metros abajo, cualquier paso, era un paso en falso.

Rebeca encendió la lámpara y el haz de luz dibujó las siluetas de los relieves con un confortable contraste; pero ni siquiera esa luz revelaba el lugar donde estaba el desventurado o desventurados que Rebeca buscaba; avanzo un paso más y sintió la irregularidad del suelo de piedra, como un duro y delicadamente doloroso paso, Rebecca pensó que debía estar loca, pero un segundo paso le siguió.

El ruido de rocas rodando se volvió a escuchar, pero ahora amplificado por el eco y describiendo sonoramente una caída larga, Rebeca instintivamente corrió hacia el origen del ruido, pensando "el chico cayo, mi hermano cayo"; "Espere voy a ayudarle" alcanzo a gritar Rebeca antes de que el suelo desapareciera, y la oscuridad jugara con el haz de luz de la lámpara, y el vértigo se apoderara de la caída de Rebeca, mientras imágenes azarosas de su vida se intercalaban con lo poco que su visión le permitía notar, pareciera que en esa confusión lo único real fueran los rítmicos golpes de su cuerpo contra las Rocas.

Al instante todo se volvió frio, húmedo, y su nariz se inundo de la falta de aire, Rebeca había caído en agua, al mismo tiempo que se dio cuenta de eso, saco su cabeza y respiro, todo lentamente fue regresando a la normalidad, el agua agitada poco a poco se calmaba, la respiración de Rebeca se regularizaba, y su cuerpo empezaba a percatarse del frio de la oscuridad.

La luz tranquilizadora de la lámpara iluminaba a Rebeca, que pensaba lo afortunada que era de conservar la luz, después de la caída. Se preguntaba que tanto había caído y sabia que solo había una manera de averiguarlo, así que avanzo hacia la lámpara, podía tocar el suelo con sus pies en ese cuerpo de agua la tranquilizo un poco más, tomo la lámpara describiendo un circulo de luz con el movimiento de el objeto, y en ese breve instante descubrió al desventurado que había estado buscando pero no era un chico, una repugnancia y miedo invadió a Rebeca cuando con la luz apunto a un ser, que ni siquiera era humano.

Aunque su forma si evocaba a los hombres, Rebeca estaba segura que lo se erguía frente a ella, no lo era, vio al ser por un instante, se perdió en sus ojos blancos y su piel mortecinamente gris y de una textura visualmente muy rugosa, muy pegada a sus huesos, su estomago abultado como si estuviese lleno de lombrices, sus cabellos escasos y delgados, pegados por estar recientemente mojados, y su boca amplia casi llegaba a sus orejas, el ser avanzo lentamente hacia ella, a tientas, Rebeca pensó que debía ser ciego, "¿para que requeriría de la vista en un lugar tan oscuro?... entonces se guía por el ruido, el ruido de mi caída, está seguro que estoy aquí" razono Rebeca, pero ya no me oye, que querrá de mi pensó Rebeca, que buscara guiándose por el ruido.

La amplia boca del monstruo dibujo una sonrisa dejando ver unos dientes filosos como colmillos, y en sus encías restos de sangre seca, El monstruo apresuro mas su paso como si hubiese encontrado lo que estaba buscando, "comida" cayó en cuenta Rebeca, El monstruo se dirigía como un humano hambriento a una fuente de alimento, se dirigía hacia Rebeca.

Rebeca tomo el arma, como lo había practicado en la academia y respondiendo a su instinto de supervivencia, apunto al ser y disparo.

El ruido inundo con un eco ensordecedor el espacio, casi haciendo imperceptible el ruido del golpe seco produjo por el cuerpo inerte del monstruo al caer al suelo.

**V**

Rebeca se preguntaba que era aquel repugnante ser, la luz que salía de la lámpara, temblaba ante la incomprensión de Rebeca, quien se percato de ello, pero pensó que la solución era salir del cuerpo del agua.

Todo era confuso, la luz se tambaleaba dibujando y desdibujando el entorno de Rebeca, pareciera como si lo único que real, fuera el sonido del agua cediendo a su cuerpo… y esa criatura, pensó Rebeca, cayendo de nuevo a una divagación momentánea sobre esa criatura, divagación que seguramente no duro más de 5 segundos pero le pareció eterna.

Sin darse cuenta, Rebeca ya estaba al lado del cadáver, lo contemplo con asco y miedo, ya el ruido del agua había desaparecido, y un silencio reino nuevamente devorando el compas de su titiritar. Sus ropas se adherían a ella conservando el frio del agua, pronto se dio cuenta que esa era su nueva realidad, debía salir de la cueva o moriría, pero el ver a la criatura muerta la reconfortaba, al menos había un peligro menos en ese lugar. Mientras pensaba esto se encontró con los ojos blancos de la criatura, que no expresaban ni vida ni muerte, y tuvo una idea aterradora, y si aquel ser no era el único, esa idea fue más helada que el agua y más oscura que la falta de luz.

El ruido guiaba a esa criatura, que sin duda fue el origen de los ruidos que hicieron que Rebeca entrara a la cueva, una trampa quizás, pero Rebeca no quería distraer su mente en algo que ya no tenía importancia ahora que ese ser estaba muerto, lo que inquietaba a Rebeca, era que aquel ser no fuera el único, ya que si ese era el caso, el ruido de la detonación del arma sería suficiente, para que muchos como esos seres se preguntaran que era aquello.

La mente de Rebeca fue interrumpida por su temor volviéndose real, pronto escucho, rocas moverse, con la lámpara trato de revelarse su entorno, buscando a los seres, temía usar el arma por que sin duda cada disparo para defenderse, delataría su ubicación, y ante el ruido cada vez más cercano, la duda del numero de cuantos seres iguales a aquel habían crecía, al mismo tiempo que el numero que su arma guardaba se hacía más pequeño como esperanza, siete pensaba con temor Rebeca, solo siete balas mas.

De pronto, como si el ruido hiciera una tregua con la mente de Rebeca, desapareció, la luz trataba de revelar el alrededor más lentamente, obedeciendo la mano de Rebeca quien buscaba a él o los seres que habían recién llegado, la luz se poso nuevamente en el cadáver que ahora yacía a varios metros de la nueva posición de Rebeca.

Un movimiento ajeno a la luz sobresalto a Rebeca, poco a poco enfoco a los seres, dos muy similares al anterior pero particularmente diferentes como lo son todos los hombres, estaban sobre el cadáver, estudiándolo con el olfato, y con el tacto, Rebeca retrocedió dos pasos y uso la luz para buscar un camino, y lo hallo una pequeña caverna interior (cualquier lugar parecía mejor que aquel) y regreso la luz para observar a los seres y asegurarse que no la siguiesen, seguían sobre el cadáver del otro, movió la luz nuevamente hacia la cuevilla, otros 4 pasos más hacia la salida pensaba Rebeca, mientras volvía a observar que los seres aun estuvieran pasmados con el cadáver, lo que vio le ocasiono mas repugnancia ambos seres mordían al cadáver, lo devoraban, lenta y grotescamente, el temor se hizo presente nuevamente, un paso más hacia atrás, mientras la luz buscaba nuevamente el destino de los pasos de Rebeca.

Pero la cueva no estaba ahí, en su lugar unos ojos blancos observaban a Rebeca, tan cerca que sentía el respirar de la criatura, esa sonrisa burlona que llegaba de oreja a oreja, y un ruido como una carcajada pero fingida, como si el ser llamara a alguien con ella.

El sonido de la bala inundo de repente, Rebeca no se detuvo a observar el nuevo cadáver, corría hacia la cuevilla que estaba enfrente iluminada por la luz de la lámpara, Rebeca no pensó que habría en ella, lo único que la movía era la necesidad de no estar más ahí, donde esa carcajada siniestra seguramente atraería mas seres que el eco de su bala.

**VI **

El ruido de los pasos de Rebeca inundaban todo, ella solo corría hacia lo que la luz de su lámpara le iba mostrando, el suelo era duro pero húmedo, resbaloso, rebeca empezaba a preguntarse cómo es que corría en el sin caerse, cuando sintió el golpe con un dolor seco, pero de textura mojada, Rebeca había caído.

Por un momento se perdió, en el ardor de su cuerpo raspado, y una humedad cálida que poco a poco cubría el ardor, estaba herida por raspones, y el dolor, si bien no mortal, la inundaba recordándole que esto no era un sueño, que debía estar alerta.

Se incorporo, y supo que era momento de regresar la mirada, cuantos la seguían se preguntaba, no tenía ni idea de cuánto había corrido, pero ahora se encontraba en una cámara mas grande, su cabeza, se debatía en darle la espalda a lo desconocido o adentrarse en el.

Pero el dilema debía esperar, los dos seres que había dejado devorando al cadáver, estaban frente a ella, ciegos ante el silencio, husmeando con la nariz y moviéndose grotescamente manchados de la sangre de su reciente festín.

Seis balas mas, Rebeca empezó a razonar que su mejor opción era matar a esos dos, y así podría volver, al cuerpo de agua donde cayó y buscar una manera de salir de ese lugar. Pero el ruido de la bala atraería más de esos seres, (ahora estaba segura) si es que no había más en camino, debía dejar una distracción.

La primera bala perforo el estomago de uno de los seres, Rebeca debía moverse rápido antes que el segundo se abalanzara sobre ella, la segunda bala mato al otro ser, atravesándole el cráneo.

El sonido del eco de las balas llego después como el sonido de los relámpagos q caen a distancia, pero se ahogo en los espantosos chillidos que emitía el ser que permanecía herido, Rebeca no tenía tiempo, debía regresar por la cuevilla, paso al lado del ser, esperando que sus gemidos, sus movimientos torpes fueran una buena distracción para los seres que se aventuran a investigar el origen del sonido de las balas.

Rebeca corrió por la cuevilla de regreso, pero ahora noto que tenía una ligera pendiente, corría hacia arriba, no era muy empinado, pero lo resbaloso del suelo ahora no le otorgaba velocidad, sino que trataba de arrastrarla, pero algo más aterrador se reveló poco a poco, mientras el camino de ida parecía tener una dirección, el de vuelta era confuso, pues la cuevilla se seccionaba varias veces, Rebeca se hallaba en un verdadero laberinto mortal.

Esto se había complicado inesperadamente, Rebeca se detuvo ante dos posibles rutas, tenía que tomar una decisión, quizás la más importante de su vida, pero no podía dedicarle tiempo, pues de atrás llegaron ruidos de lucha, mezclados con los aterradores gritos desesperados, de el ser que era devorado.

A la izquierda, pensó, su hogar estaba en el costado izquierdo de la calle, y avanzo hacia su decisión, que posiblemente seria su decisión final.

**VII **

Rebecca avanzaba lo más rápido que la humedad de la cueva le permitía, los ruidos infernales habían quedado atrás, sin embargo eso no la tranquilizaba, ya que no había familiaridad en el regreso, no reconocía nada, si bien pensaba que se debía a que el descenso, había sido vertiginoso y rápido, además la caída… pero la duda si era el camino correcto, pesaba más que su cuerpo luchando contra la pendiente.

Había caminado por 10 minutos, cuando resbalo, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo, noto que la cuevilla, empezaba a descender de ahí en adelante, ahora no había duda, tomo la ruta equivocada, su corazón, latía pesadamente ante ese error fatal. Sin embargo un ruido empezaba a competir con él, sabía que ya la seguían, pero lenta y torpemente, ciegos ante el único y confuso ruido de sus propias pisadas, aunque quizás ahora el olor de la sangre, sea el que los guía.

Sabía que debía dar un paso, aunque ya no sabía si quería, su cuerpo lloraba miedo, movió su pie, y un eco se hizo presente, seguido por otro, y otro más, una roca había rodado abajo, seguramente Rebeca la movió con su pie, sin embargo, Rebeca supo que debía seguir a la roca, porque ya había solo una ruta, adelante, tenía que seguir avanzando ya que la muerte hambrienta la seguía.

Rebeca empezó a correr, mientras el ruido de sus persecutores llegaba a ella, sabía que esta vez no eran dos, ni siquiera tres, estaba segura que al menos cinco seres, iban tras ella, quería dejarse resbalar, para descender más rápido, pero el incorporarse le tomaría tiempo y seguramente antes de ello, esos seres estarían sobre ella.

El arma pensó, pero solo tenía cuatro balas mas, uno la seguía muy de cerca, ya oía el jadeo de su respiración, quizás funcionara de nuevo pensó al mismo tiempo que apunto hacia atrás, mientras seguía en movimiento, dejo el disparo en manos de la suerte, supo que acertó, cuando el ruido seco de un cuerpo golpeo el suelo, sin embargo, el cuerpo estaba muy cerca y rodo inerte, tirando a Rebeca, ambos rodaron, y de repente se detuvieron. El camino había recuperado un poco de horizontalidad, había más dolor, pero Rebeca sabía que no había tiempo para sentirlo, ya solo quedaban tres balas, y si esperaba que su carnada funcionara, debía seguir avanzando.

Avanzo un poco más, escucho como los otros seres habían llegado al cadáver del que recién había matado, y los escucho mientras lo devoraban, un poco de nauseas llegaron a Rebeca, pero de pronto, mientras seguía avanzando, el suelo desapareció nuevamente.

La caída, fue más rápida y silenciosa que la anterior, sin embargo, el sonido culminante fue más aterrador para Rebeca, su pistola había liberado accidentalmente una bala mas, que hayo su destino en el suelo, no sin antes haber rozado, la pierna derecha de Rebeca.

El dolor era tan intenso, que de pronto todo desapareció, Rebeca estaba segura de que grito, pero el dolor había ahogado todos los ruidos que la rodeaba. Un ardor, marcaba la trayectoria que la bala había dibujado con carne viva, en la pierna de Rebeca, y se extendía punzantemente a todos lados.

La sangre abundaba, la calidez se enfriaba con la sensación de miedo, aun así Rebeca recobro un poco de su pensamiento entre la angustia y el dolor, tenía que detener la hemorragia y seguir avanzando, así que arranco las mangas de su camisa, las unió con un nudo, y se hizo un torniquete sobre la herida.

Pronto reparo que la lámpara, la alumbraba tirada a escasos 5 metros de ella, así que avanzo dolorosamente hacia ella, sentía como el peso de su cuerpo, exprimía sangre de su cuerpo, y renovaba el punzante dolor.

Sin embargo la luz revelo, su aun mas tortuoso camino, un cuerpo de agua se extendía ante ella, no era muy profundo, pues ante la falta de luz, el agua era tan trasparente que era difícil darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

Cuando introdujo, su pierna herida en el agua, ahogo un grito, no podía creer que pudiera soportar como el agua le besaba dolorosamente su herida, ese ardor como un hormigueo infernal tratando de invadirla, veía como en el agua casi transparente se dibujaba un pequeño hilo rojo, su sangre.

Ante esa imagen, se preguntaba a sí misma, ¿por que avanzaba?, ¿por qué no mejor esperaba a que llegaran esos seres y terminaran, con su dolorosa agonía?

Acaso el miedo de sentir esos asquerosos dientes arrancarle a pedazos su existencia, o el temor de ver esas sonrisas macabras sobre ella en sus últimos instantes. 

Su hermano invadió su pensamiento

Y dio un segundo paso en el agua, reanudando el dolor.

Quizás hoy me encuentre con mi hermano, pensó, y esa era la razón que tenia para adentrarse a tientas en esa oscuridad, donde la muerte hambrienta, asecha a los extraviados.

**VIII **

El dolor se volvió cíclico, pero era imposible acostumbrarse a él, sin embargo Rebeca seguía avanzando, dejando un fino rastro de sangre en su avanzar, la cueva se había vuelto amplia, la lámpara apenas alumbraba a 15 metros de distancia, realmente Rebeca sentía que en ese lugar a pesar de su dolor físico, había algo de paz, un ruido entro en escena, pero no eran ecos de pisadas o balas, era el agua que fluía, descendiendo en unos desniveles como pequeñas cascadas.

La luz pronto develo una figura, otro de esos seres, estaba caminando en el agua, unos niveles más abajo, pero sus cabellos a pesar de ser igual de descuidados que el de los otros, eran más largo, tenia pechos que delataban su sexo y un vientre abultado de tal forma que mostraba que estaba preñada.

Rebeca sintió un odio hacia ese ser que empezaba a beber agua en ese sitio, apunto su arma hacia el ser, quería matarlo, sin embargo, tampoco deseaba romper la ilusión de paz que había en ese lugar, quizás la última paz que conocería Rebeca. 

Bajo su arma y siguió avanzando, consciente del ruido que hacia al avanzar entre el agua, sin embargo, aquel ser le daba tregua, no la seguía.

Pero pronto cayó en cuenta, ese ser no la seguía por que quizás la confundía con un igual, quizás Rebeca estaba justo en el nido de las criaturas.

Sin embargo, mientras bebía agua algo inquieto a la criatura, Rebeca cayó rápidamente en cuenta, el agua cargaba el sabor de su sangre.

La criatura alzo su cabeza y volteo a varios sitios, detuvo su búsqueda guiada por su olfato varias veces, por lo que Rebeca Dedujo que no era la única criatura, así que siguió avanzando, la situación no podía empeorar mas, solo podía seguir avanzando.

Salió del cuerpo de Agua, y un camino que descendía se le mostro enfrente, Rebeca lo siguió, ya el dolor era débil, porque su cuerpo ya estaba cansado, cuando el sonido de algo crujiendo sonó debajo de sus pasos.

La luz revelo millares de huesos humanos, mezclados seguramente, con los restos de los mismos seres, restos de cuando se devoran entre ellos; sabia que unos eran humanos por que había restos de ropa por doquier, manchadas y tiesas por la sangre seca, el hedor era terrible, pero el mareo de Rebeca causado por la pérdida de sangre, era mayor que las nauseas que le producía aquel lugar.

De pronto la luz encontró algo en particular, algo que pareciera estar llamando a Rebeca desde que ese objeto llego ahí, se trataba de una playera rasgada, vieja y llena de manchas color marrón, la misma playera que había usado su hermano el día que se extravió.

Rebeca se acercó y la tomo, la abrazo, al fin había encontrado a su hermano. 

Otros huesos tronaron atrás de Rebeca quien volteo y vio a la horripilante figura, aquella que estaba preñada, Rebeca empezaba a ver borroso, sabía que el final se acercaba, pero de alguna forma tenia paz, aunque también pensaba que era la fatiga de su ser la que ocultaba el miedo.

El disparo dio en la garganta de aquel ser, y cayó al suelo, tratando como cualquier ser humano de detenerse inútilmente la hemorragia con las manos, después de patalear un poco, quedo muerta.

Solo dos balas mas, pensó mientras irónicamente Rebeca dibujaba su última sonrisa. 

La luz desapareció por un instante, y volvió, la lámpara estaba quedándose sin batería. Rebeca la soltó no había necesidad de aferrarse más a aquel objeto.

Pronto un ruido estruendoso revelo que ni el disparo ni la agonía del monstruo habían pasado desapercibidos, la luz, ya en el suelo, apuntaba hacia el camino por el que descendió Rebeca, de pronto, la luz se volvió a ir.

Y regreso, ya al menos 4 seres estaban en la recamara, expectantes a cualquier sonido, y sin percibir ellos, ninguna luz.

Un nuevo disparo derrumbo a otro de aquellos monstruos, el ruido por la confusión fue espantoso, pero los seres se acercaban lentamente, posiblemente empezaban a temer al sonido del disparo, ignorando que Rebeca solo tenía una bala mas.

La luz se apago nuevamente, Rebeca ya solo tenía un dilema, librar al mundo de uno más de esos horripilantes seres, o morir rápidamente, La luz volvió, más débil que la vez anterior.

Los seres ya jadeaban cerca de Rebeca, quien se dio cuenta que ante su debilidad ya le era imposible apuntar, su vista estaba totalmente nublada.

La luz se apago, dejando de nuevo aquel sitio sumido en su profunda oscuridad, mientras se oye la última detonación del arma, seguida del ruido de un cadáver golpeando el suelo.

Y después el ruido producido por el frenesí de la muerte hambrienta


End file.
